The Fifth Legion
Hail reader! I presume with you reading this, you are either interested in joining my Brigade or have torn of my my well-made poster for irrelevant reasons, in which you are too report too the Command Centre at once for rightfull punishment. '''The Fifth Brigade' is a newly founded edition to the glorious Stormwind Army, lead by yours truly, Cody Hewitt. We aim to be iron fist of the Alliance. Where the Alliance go, we will be in the ranks. Where the Alliance charge, will will be on the front lines. I hope you get the picture. Regardless, report immediatly too the Command Centre for your interview and a full briefing. Do your city proud, you owe her that much.'' For the King, for the Alliance! '' ''-Cody Benedikt Hewitt The old recruitment poster. ---- A debate was held and a decision made, Cody was permitted to command a new Brigade, but he would not be funded in anyway by the King and would only be given a few hundred troops. His command also means nothing outside his Brigade, he only has higher privelage in his own Brigade. Outside the Brigade, he is still a soldier. (That is where progression comes in). After much dicussion and convincing, Cody's old friend, Durkon, offers to fund the Brigade and help manage it. King Magni Bronzebeard is thrilled that his champion has finally come back to the field as a rightfull Commander and grants him access to a large portion of the Ironforge army. ---- The Legion, after a week of intense and 'hellish' training disbatch for Northrend, where they would participate in the raging war ahead. Now, after their valiant efforts in Northrend, having aided in the push to Icecrown and the fall of Arthas, The Fifth Legion are renowned as heroes. Cody and Durkon has become Marshal's, and their closest friends have become Commanders of their Legion. However, their work is far from over as they have doned the responsability of protecting Stormwind, battling whatever dare challenge the city. As of recently, the Legion funded an expedition to Uldum - and with help from Harrison Jones, they seek to bring treasures back in the name of the Alliance, alongside another - yet unknown - agenda. Sectors The Fifth Legion is divided in several sectors or regiments, depending on who or what you are in the Fifth Legion. It depends on your race and faction of your character, as some factions will want to work with eachother in the Legion rather than mixing completely, due to commanding issues and the like. However, they usually work with each other in almost everything, just specializing in their own unique fields. Differant Commanders lead differant sectors, although that's not to say a Marshal from one sector cannot command a soldier from another if necessary. Stormwind Sector The Stormwind Sector is the largest and main sector in the Fifth Legion, as most of the soldiers in the Fifth are indeed humans; as well as the Fifth Legion being based in the Command Center in Old Town. It accepts the following races into it's regiment: *Humans *High Elves *Half-Breeds This Sector is lead by several men. Other officers of other sectors do have a say in their motives, although not having complete control of the sector itself. The people worth mentioning would be: 1. *Marshal Cody Benedikt Hewitt - Overall leader of the Legion, as well as Marshal of the Alliance. He has the biggest say in the Legion other than the King himself. He is known for his many victories for the Alliance, and wields Bolvar Fordragons shield to prove that. *Marshal Gryan Stoutmantle - Although not having as much say in matters when it comes to the sector due to not being based in Stormwind he is a strong second place. If anything happened to Cody Gryan would have to come from Westfall to lead the Legion in his stead. 2. *Commander Garrow Goldenbrew *Knight-Commander Farren Mariah 3. *Captain Danuvin of the Stormwind City Guard The Stormwind Sector also has several sectors in itself, making up the large and dominant sector that it is. The Fifth Legion for the IC years it has been run has gained many allies, who've sometimes formed and merged with the Legion. This is not counting the main bulk of the troops that Cody gained himself, after people joining the Fifth Legion from before the Northrend war to the present day. Guard Sector Or, otherwise known as the 'Stormwind City Guard' was the forces that held back the Defias as much as they could while the Westfall Brigade, 7th Legion and the Fifth Legion were in Northrend. Led in the Northrend war by Clades Minn, Corbin Gerald took charge of the whole of the Stormwind City Guard after the Guard merged with the Fifth Legion. Since Corbin left years later Captain Danuvin took charge. *Humans, the favored race of this sector *High Elves *Half-Breeds They are not known for going to the front lines of wars, and almost always stay in the city itself. 1. *Led by Captain Danuvin, offically part of Marshal Cody Benedikt Hewitt's Stormwind Sector The guard rarely take in races other than humans, although help is always welcome from the other sectors. Westfall Brigade Used to be known at 'The People's Militia', although turned into the Westfall Brigade after King Varian wished for Gryan Stoutmantle to lead his men into the Grizzly Hills to combat the Horde. They merged with the Fifth Legion after the events at Naxxramas, to combat the Horde with more ferocity. Members of the Westfall have joined the main bulk of the Stormwind Sector, although the previous leaders of the Westfall Brigade still fight alongside Gryan, except Danuvin who is now a Guard Captain. Knights of the Fifth Legion The Knights, although not an offical 'sector' of the Fifth Legion are the elite and sometimes do their own offical missions and meetings. They are ferocious fighters and veterans of the Fifth Legion, who've known both loyalty and the ability to command and train troops with ease. They are led by Farren Mariah, the Knight-Commander. They are not a sector you can simply join, and Farren picks those who he thinks are strong enough to join his ranks. Not many match their skill. Ironforge Sector The Ironforge sector is one of the founding sectors of the Fifth Legion. Originally, it was made out of Thane Durkon Greyhammer's men who helped Cody make the Legion. In the early days of the Legion, the Ironforge forces were more than the Stormwind forces, as Cody will still new to leading his own Legion, although that has changed in present time. It stays as the second most populated sector in the Fifth Legion, and supplies them with many weapons and siege equipment from Ironforge itself. The races allowed to join are: *Dwarf (Bronzebeard and Wildhammer) *Gnome Most of the soldiers are from Durkons own personal men from the war in the Outlands, although many have joined since then. No Gnomes to date have a large say in the Ironforge Sector, although perhaps that may change in the future, as the Gnomes need a speaker. It is led by: 1. *Thane Durkon Greyhammer - Durkon is the founding member of the Fifth Legion alongside Cody himself, and has co led it since it was created. He is a powerful Mountain King and Windwarrior as well as a Thane, and has played a major part in both the Outland and Northrend wars. Wields Val'anyr, Hammer of the Ancient Kings and Legacy of Thunder. 2. *Thane Fargus Rockheart The Ironforge sector continues to proudly support the Fifth Legion, as remains its closest friend to the Stormwind sector. They have been involved in all the wars the Fifth has been involved in and their soldiers skill matches to only the best Dwarven and Gnomish fighters. The Fifth Legion's Progression Feats of the Legion *The Legion participated in Obsidian Sanctum Raid. *Took part in the siege of Naxxarams. *Took part at Wrathgate and survived. *First of the Alliance Army too fully move into Grizzly Hills. *Getting the Westfall Brigade, to merge into the Fifth. WoWScrnShot 082710 212223.jpg|The Brigade lined up before assaulting the Four Horseman. WoWScrnShot 082710 234109.jpg|The Brigade and the rest of the Alliance forces before fighting Kel'Thuzad. WoWScrnShot 083010 203532.jpg|The Fifth Brigade at the Midway Sumit. WoWScrnShot_080810_003258.jpg|The Brigade lined up, as they arrive at Moa'ki Harbour. WoWScrnShot_091210_195628.jpg|Cody and other Brigade soldiers being caught in the Plague when the Horde and Alliances' forces got betrayed by the Forsaken. WoWScrnShot_080810_005019.jpg|The trek to Wintergarde WoWScrnShot_091210_165252.jpg|Preparing for Wrathgate WoWScrnShot_101010_213702.jpg|Rescue party sent for the Venificus WoWScrnShot_021211_182324.jpg|Training before Tournament Event WoWScrnShot_020611_000948.jpg|Aldur'thar with Sieges. WoWScrnShot_022311_232604.jpg|The Expedition preparing for treasure hunt. WoWScrnShot_022311_233217.jpg|Fifth; on their way for the first treasure spot. WoWScrnShot_021911_221334.jpg|Three members of fifth; protect formation''' 3-man.' WoWScrnShot_021911_222305.jpg|Fifth lines-up; First fight with The Lich King Wow 2011-03-13 23-25-36-52.png|The Fifth Brigade's meatshield RANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-PIC.jpg|The Brigade, at the top of the Icecrown Citadel. *Converting Mord'rethar into the first major Alliance ground base in Icecrown. *Took part in the siege of Ulduar, helping killed Yogg-Saron. *Laid siege to Aldur'thar and conquered it. *Was present when the gates of Icecrown Citadel were batterd down. *Took part in the siege of Icecrown Citadel and aided in the death of Arthas. *Defended Elwynn Forest from an expanding Defias movement. *Aided the Night Elves in Ashenvale when the Horde invaded. *Defended Stormwind Harbour when an unkown threat attacked. Was personally thanked by Varian himself. *Defended Stormwind from a city-wide siege by the Madness and Shadow. Emerged victorious. *Defended Stormwind from a city-wide siege by elementals. Emerged victorious. Important NPCs of the Legion Captain Danuvin - Previously the right hand man of Captain Gryam Stoutmantle, he helped the fight against the Defias. Joined after the Westfall Brigade merged with the Fifth Legion and now serves as the Captain of the Guard. Commander Duffy - Once in the Stormpike, although was offered a place in the Fifth Legion after Northrend. He was present when some shadow monstrosities assaulted the Stormwind Dock, and was a major figure for the Fifth Legion. He has since turned insane and is now jailed in the stockades. Gryan Stoutmantle - Marshal of the Westfall Brigade, and one of the second in Command of the Fifth Legion. He merged with the Fifth Legion when the Fifth fought the Skullhewer in the Grizzly Hills, and has been with them fighting alongside them ever since. He watches over Westfall and serves as a valuable figurehead. Jonah † - A Paladin in the Fifth, who has been with them since the start of Northrend. He is incharge of any cultist threat they may face, and has been a good friend of the Fifth Legion from his actions in the past. Never seen without his armour. Died in the dungeons of the Fifth Legion for unknown reasons. Sergeant Tyric and Sergeant Daelian - Bodyguards of the Commanders, two highly trusted and trained elite footman. They're rarely seen apart. '''Porky' - A gigantic boar the Fifth Legion saved from some caves under Elywnn, after it had been captured by a group of bandits. It has been trained to serve the Legion, and she now lives in the basement of the Command Center, restrained by a cage. Historian Karnik - Historian Karnik has recently been employed into the Legion after the recommendation from his good friend Duffy. He was in charge of ordering and organising the trophies being imported and crafted which are now housed within the Command Center. Without Karnik's expertise, there would be no trophies at all. Karnik has followed the Legion's progress from their very start, calling himself a 'fan'. He is currently working on a book about the Legion's first days entitled The First March - Tale of the Fifth. Known members (Knight+) Theme Tune Category:Guilds